1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a manufacturing method of a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a touch screen panel, which can improve adhesion between laminated layers constituting the touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display and the like with a user's hand or an object.
The touch screen panel may be formed on a front face of the screen to allow input of instructions by converting a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the image display.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a input device connected to an image display, such as a keyboard or mouse, its field of use has been gradually expanded.
Touch screen panels may be divided into categories including the following types: a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like.
Among these types of touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel senses a change in the capacitance of one conductive sensing electrode formed with another sensing electrode or ground electrode adjacent to the one conductive sensing electrode when a user's hand or object comes in contact with the touch screen panel, thereby converting the contact position into an electrical signal.
In general, a touch screen panel has a laminated structure. The laminated structure may include an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer that is a conductive sensing electrode, a connection pattern between sensing electrodes, a metal layer (Mo/MoNb) that is a wiring pattern, and an insulating protective layer such as silicon oxide (SiO2) which is formed on a substrate.
During operation different types of stress may be applied to the laminated layers constituting the touch screen panel.
Specifically, a compressive stress may be applied to the ITO layer, and a tensile stress may be applied to the metal layer. If a SiO2 insulation protective layer is grown on these layers, the compressive stress may be additionally applied to these layers, and therefore, a difference in stress between the layers may occur, thereby deteriorating the attachment and adhesion between the layers. Accordingly, exfoliation of the laminated layers may occur due to low adhesion in the process of a test (cross-cut tape exfoliation test or chemical resistance test).